Katie the Hedgehog
Katie the Hedgehog Katie is a Dark Purple Hedgehog with pink boots and a yellow bandage. In 2012 she wears the same bandage but she has shoes instead and a purple - pink dress. She is 12 years old, born on 17 June 1999. She has cock attacks, which are powerful and helps her deafeat her enemies. She has new powers such as a magentic stove, and voice activated, such as power boost, heal and constume change. Life Par une belle journée d’été, la clarté du soleil causa mon réveil prématuré. Le cadran indiquait qu’il était à peine sept heure du matin. Je m’aperçut que ma mère avait remarqué que je dormais tout nu, car quand j’ai regardé vers ma porte et je l’ai vu s’enfuir. Comme j’étais excité, je décidais de resté nu un bout de temps. Je me promenais dans ma chambre, je suis aller vers ma commode pour commencer à m’habiller. Ma mère est rentrée dans ma chambre, elle est restée un peu surprise de me voir tout nu. Je voyais ses yeux qui regardaient mon pénis, ses yeux illuminaient et je savais que je l’excitais. Elle me dit : - Marc, tu sais que je ne suis pas faite en bois, toi tu es jeune et beau et je suis ta mère. - Oui mais maman j’ai le droit d’être nu, je n’ai pas honte de mon corps. - Justement tu es mon fils et en ce moment tu as sûrement remarqué que j’étais excitée. - Oui mais j’aime être nu. - Je sais, moi aussi j’aimais être nu, mais ca fait tellement longtemps de ca. Et ca fait longtemps que je n’ai pas baisé. - Ok je vais essayer de faire attention à l’avenir. - Merci chéri. - Bon je vais aller prendre mon bain. J’étais dans le bain, je pensais à ma mère qui m’avait surpris tout nu et puis la j’ai commencer à me masturber lentement. Je pensais à elle comme si elle était à coté de moi à me regarder me masturber. Je l’imaginais, assise sur le bol de toilette qui me disait : vas-y, touche la ta queue, n'es pas peur de te crosser, caresse-toi les testicules tout en te crossant. Comme j’allais venir, je l’entendais me dire : éjacule pour maman, éjacule pour ta mère. Puis là j’ai eu un gros orgasme intense, par la suite j’ai relaxer dans le bain, c’était tellement bon. Pendant le reste de la journée j’y pensais encore. Le soir venu, je me suis dévêtu et je suis allé me coucher. Le lendemain sans même y penser, je me suis lever pour aller m’habiller et puis tout à coup ma mère ma encore surpris mais cette fois la j’étais tellement bandé, l’érection matinale, la queue gonflée au maximum. Elle ma dit : - Ha non marc, cette fois j’ai trop de mal à résister. Une queue bien bandée, jeune et en plus celle de mon fils. Hé! En plus de cette belle flèche ta des belles testicules. - Maman ce n’est pas de ma faute si j’ai une érection, tu n’as qu’a pas regarder. - Facile à dire mais difficile a faire pour une femme de mon âge. - Même si tu es dans la quarantaine, tu es encore belle et tu attire sûrement les garçons de mon âge. - Comment peut tu en être si sure? - Est-ce que je peux te parler en toute franchise? - Mais oui fiston vas y. - Je ne les ai pas vraiment vu mais je peu constater que tu as de jolies seins, de belle fesse pas trop grosse et sûrement une belle grosse chatte juteuse. - O j’aime comment tu m’as décrit , merci. - Il y a une chose que j’aimerais beaucoup te demander, tu vas peut-être trouver ca stupide. - Vas-y chérie, n’est pas peur. - OK. Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me rase les poils pubiens et les testicules, j’ai confiance en toi et ces toi qui est ici en ce moment. - Je pensais pas que tu me demanderais ca à moi, je veut dire a ta mère, mais si ca peut te faire plaisir en une quelconque manière, je suis d’accord. - Merci maman. Est tu sur que tu pourras résister? - Je suis pas sur mais je vais essayer. - Est-ce qu’on peut le faire avant que je prenne mon bain? - Oui , va te préparer j’irais te rejoindre. Je suis aller dans la salle de bain, je me suis dévêtu et je me suis assis sur la bol de toilette. J’étais excité à l’idée que ma mère allait me raser la queue. Après deux ou trois minute ma mère est arrivée dans la salle de bain avec le rasoir électrique. Elle ses mise devant moi à genou et ma dit de m’écarter les jambes. Elle à commencer à me raser, je voyais quelle allait un peu vite car elle avait du mal à résister. Pour me raser les testicules, elle à du prendre mon pénis dans sa main et le lever. Là je sentais que j’allais bander mais j’essayait de me retenir . J’ai commencer à bander , ma mère avait presque terminer, quelle à pu sentir ma queue en érection entre ses doigts. Elle ma dit que je pouvais prendre mon bain et elle est vite partie. Je me suis fais couler un bon bain chaud, pendant ce temps je me suis regardé dans le miroir. J’examinais ma queue fraîchement rasé , je la trouvais différente mais elle me donnais envi de me crosser . Alors j’ai embarqué dans le bain, j’ai commencé à me masser les testicules lentement. J’ai fermé les yeux et j’ai commencer à me masturber en pensant à mère. J’imaginais que je l’a voyais dormir nue, alors je me suis approcher d’elle , j’ai tasser un peu la couverture pour apercevoir une belle grosse chatte. Je me suis approché le visage tout près pour pouvoir la sentir, elle sentais si bon et cela m’excitais au maximum. Quand j’ai frotté mon doigt contre ses lèvres, je sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’ai eu toute une surprise. Ma mère était juste là, entrain de me regarder me masturber, j’avais les jambes écartées, la main autour de mon pénis en érection, l’autre main qui me tenait une fesse et un peu de sperme sur le bout de mon gland. J’étais tellement gêné, puis ma mère a dit que c’était pas grave , que je pouvais continuer à me donner du plaisir et qu’ellle aimerait me regarder faire. Sans même y réfléchir j’ai répondu oui, ma mère est venu s’asseoir sur le bol de toilette et j’ai continuer tout en regardant ma mère. Elle m’a dit : - Vas-y chéri, fais le pour maman! - Ho maman, c’est bon, hum! - T’aime ca te masturber en pensant à moi? - O oui maman. T’aime me voir me masturber? - Oui fiston, tu m’excite tellement, que regarde les seins de maman. - Ho maman il sont superbes, poigne toi les seins pour moi. - T’aime ca hein? - Ha j’en peu plus je vais décharger. - Attend je veux goûter à ta décharge. Elle colla ses lèvres sur mon gland et avala tout mon sperme. J’étais tellement content que ma mère ai voulu me regarder, je voulais rester avec ma mère aujourd’hui car je savais qu’elle serait tellement excitée, mais je devais partir travaillé. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé, il était a peine huit heure du matin, on était le jour de la saint- Valentin. Je me suis aperçu que quelqu’un avait enlever les couvertes, il y avait aucune couverte et j’avais dormi tout nu aux yeux de tous. Ma mère était dans le bain, alors je me suis habillé pour aller au dépanneur acheter des cigarettes. Quand je suis revenu, je suis aller dans ma chambre écouter la télé. À neuf heure ma mère est rentrée dans ma chambre et elle ma dit que je méritais d’avoir mon cadeau de la saint-valentin. Je lui ai demandé ce que j’allais avoir, elle ma dit de lui faire confiance. J’étais étendu sur mon lit, elle s’approcha de moi, elle m’enleva mon chandail. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon, baissa la braquette de mon pantalon, pour me le retiré. Elle enleva mon boxer pour dévoiler mon pénis, j’étais encore tout nu devant elle. Elle me dit : - Enlève ma brassière marc. - OK maman. T’a de beaux seins. - Merci, enlève mon jeans maintenant et mon g-string. - Ta chatte est tellement belle et elle sens bon. - Bon, maintenant laisse moi faire. Ma mère prit ma queue entre ses doigt, elle banda dur, elle me masturbait lentement. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, ma mère était entrain de me crosser. Elle ouvra la bouche et me confia : - Cela fait tellement longtemps que je souhaitais avoir cette belle queue entre mes doigts. - Je sais maman, mais maintenant tu peu quand tu veux. - Est-ce que t’aime que maman te masturbe? - O oui, continue, frotte moi le gland. Après quelque minute. - O maman, je crois que je vais venir. - Vas-y mon fils, décharge pour moi. - Hum! Hum! c’était bon, j’adore quand tu me masturbe. - Je sais que t’as aimé ça. Maintenant c’est à mon tour d’avoir du plaisir. Tu vas me doigter la chatte. - Avec plaisir maman. Je me suis mis à genou devant elle, je lui ai dit de s’écarter les jambes. J’ai lever ses jambes dans les air et j’ai mouillé mon doigt, je l’ai approcher près de ses lèvres inférieur et je l’ai enfoncé dans sa chatte lentement jusqu’au fond. Par la suite j’y ai introduit une deuxième et même un troisième doigts avant quelle me dise : - Ha, met ta langue dans ma chatte, pénètre moi avec. - Est-ce que ces bon comme ca? - Ha oui chéri, continu. - Ta chatte est toute juteuse. - C’est normal, je vais venir. Ha, Ha j’atteint l’orgasme. On a repris de nos esprit, car on s’est étendu. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était temps d’aller travailler. Il était onze heure du soir quand je suis revenu à la maison. J’ouvre la porte, je vais vers le salon, je n’ai pas vu personne dans la maison. Je suis allé dans ma chambre pour écouter la télé, comme il y avait rien de bon, j’ai décidé de mettre un film porno. Le film était commencé depuis dix minutes, à l’écran on voyait une femme dans la cinquantaine qui suçait un jeune homme. Tout à coup, ma mère était à la porte de ma chambre, elle m’avait surpris entrain de regarder un film de cul. Elle est rentrée, elle est venu s’asseoir à coté de moi sur le lit. Elle ma dit que ce soir, elle voulait que ce soit spécial car elle s’avait que j’allait devoir partir demain pour un mois à cause du travaille. Je lui ai dis : - C’est une très bonne idée, moi aussi j’ai envi de passer la soirée avec toi. - O .K. mais tu vas nous laisser ce film, car cela fais longtemps que j’en ai vue un. - Maman, est-ce que t’aimerais qu’on commence par fumer un joint? - Ouais, c’est une bonne idée, ca fait longtemps ca aussi. - Bon ben ok je vais le rouler. - Pendant que tu fais ca, je vais aller nous chercher deux grands verres de bière. - Oui, c’est parfait. J’ai eu le temps de rouler le joint avant quelle arrive et même un deuxième. J’ai vu ma mère arriver devant ma porte, elle c’était changé pour mettre sa robe de chambre. Elle tenait deux verres a la main et une grosse bière dans l’autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et retourna dans l’autre pièce. Quand elle est revenu, elle avait les main derrière le dos et me dit: - Marc, enlève le film du vidéo parce que j’ai une surprise pour toi que j’ai acheté hier. - Ha oui, c’est quoi? - Regarde, c’est un film porno. J’ai crue que ca te plairait par ce- que c’est l’histoire d’une mère et de son fils. Alors on le met ce film. - Bien sur . On fumera le joint en le regardant. - Ouais, allume le , moi je vais remplir nos verres. Ma mère a mise le film dans le vidéo, moi j’ai allumé le joint et elle est revenue s’asseoir à coté de moi sur le lit. On fumait le joint et tout à coup le film à commencé c’était une mère dans le bain avec son fils pour l’instant ils se lavèrent mutuellement. Après quelques minutes le joint était terminé, on à alors commencé à boire la bière tout en regardant le film. Par la suite on a remarqué qu’on étaient ben geler et soûl. Tout cela a commencé à vraiment nous exciter au maximum. Ma mère à commencé à détacher le cordon de sa robe de chambre et alors elle ma dit : - Regarde Marc, je porte pas de brassière, - Maman , t’as les plus beaux seins que j’ai vu. - Enlève moi mon g-string et je vais te déshabiller. - T’est déjà toute mouillé. - Regarde t’est pas mieux il y a des taches de sperme sur ton boxer. - J’avoue tout ca ma excité. - Écarte toi les jambes je vais te sucer ce gros gland. - Ha maman tu suce vraiment bien. - J’aime avoir ta queue dans ma bouche, elle goûte bon. Après dix minutes de suçage intense, je sentais que j’allait décharger alors je lui ai dit : - Je vais décharger. Je peu plus me retenir. - Vas-y je suis prête a tout avaler. - J’adore avaler du sperme tout chaud, surtout quand il y a autant de décharge. - C’est à mon tour je vais te manger la chatte. Elle s’est écarté les jambes, les a mises dans les air et puis moi je me suis la tête entre ses jambes pour commencé a la manger. Là elle ma dit : - Ha ces tellement bon, met moi ton doigt dans l’anus. J’ai rentré mon doigt dans son anus, elle a gémit de plaisir tout en se faisant aller le bassin de plus en plus vite. Elle ma dit de lui en mettre deux de plus dans le cul. Elle aimait tellement ça, et en voulait de plus en plus. Après vingt minutes, elle ma dit quelle allait couler à flot. Puis elle a eu plusieurs orgasmes. On s’est dit qu’on reprendrais de nos esprit en regardant le reste du film. Après un vingtaines de minutes, on était toujours tout nu, j’ai proposé qu’on fume l’autre joint qu’il me restait. Elle ma dit que cela nous remettrais d’aplomb. Dès que le joint ai été terminer, elle a sortie de la poche de sa robe de chambre, un condom. Elle me l’a enfilé sur la queue, puis elle ses mise a quatre pattes sue le lit et ma dit : - Marc met ta queue dans ma chatte, jusqu’au fond. - Ha ca faisait longtemps que je rêvait à ca. - Vas un peu plus vite. - Comme ca, est-ce que ces bon? - Ho oui ces parfait, continu. Pendant plusieurs minutes je l’a pénétrait, jusqu'à elle sorte un vibrateur de la poche de sa robe de chambre. Elle me demanda de lui mettre dans le cul. Après je l’ai enlevé pour y insérer ma queue. La partie de jambe en l’air a continuer une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, le téléphone à sonné, c’est ce qui ma réveillé. C’était mon ami qui voulais que je passe cher lui pour l’aider a réparer son auto. Je lui dit que je serais là dans une heure. Je me suis retourné et j’aperçut ma mère qui dormait encore. Elle était la toute nue, je pouvais apercevoir sa belle chatte poilue. Je l’ai réveiller pour savoir si elle voulait qu’on prenne une douche ensemble. Elle ma dit qu’elle voulait encore dormir un peu mais qua mon retour se serai encore mieux que la douche. Après ma douche, je suis parti cher mon ami. Presque toute la journée on a réparé son auto et on a discuter de nos baise les plus récente. Ce que les gars on souvent comme discussion. Puis sans faire attention j’ai parler de la baise que je venait d’avoir. Il arrêtait pas de me demander qui c’était, tout cela était insupportable alors je lui ai dit : - C’est ma mère. T’es mieux de pas en parler a personne. - Ouais, ouais, je te croit pas. - Tu veux parier. - Ouais mais comment tu vas me le prouver? - Tu verra bien et si je dit vrai tu me donnera cent dollars. - Pari accepté. On s’est vite dépêché à tout ranger et puis on est parti cher moi. Sur le chemin, il arrêtait pas de me questionner sur ce que j’allais faire pour pouvoir lui prouver. Je lui ai dit de me faire confiance. Rendu cher moi, ma mère était assise dans le salon alors on est allé la rejoindre. On ses assis et ma mère nous a servi chacun un verre de bière. On a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, après une trentaines de minutes, j’ai parler à ma mère dans le creux de l’oreille. Je lui ai dit que je mettais ouvert la trappe et que j’avais parier cent beaux dollars que je pouvais lui prouver. Ma mère ma dit tout bas quelle avait une solution. Elle dit tout haut : - Comme ca, t’aimerais me voir sucer mon fils? - Oui j’aimerais ca. - Donne-nous chacun cinquante dollars et je vais commencer. Mon ami n’en revenait pas encore, il était pas tout à fait convaincu, jusqu'à ce que ma mère m’enleva mon pantalon. Puis elle enleva mon boxer, pour dévoiler mon pénis. Elle le frotta un peu jusqu'à ce que j’aie une érection, puis là elle a commencé à me sucer, que c’était bon. Pendant un long dix minutes quelle ma sucé, je ne pouvais plus me retenir et elle a tout avalé. Après que mon ami soit parti, il était tard et je devais partir de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Je suis allé me coucher, par la suite ma mère est venue me rejoindre dans le lit sous prétexte quelle allait s’ennuyer de moi. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était sept heures du matin, ma mère était entrain de me sucer pour une dernière fois avant mon retour. C’était tellement bon, j’ai du partir aussitôt quelle eut terminer. Je lui ai dit que je serai de retour dans un mois pas plus, puis on ses embrassé sur la bouche et je suis parti. FIN Katie was born inside a Capsule, with a Hedgehog called Thrust the Dark. He made her do lots of things for him, like washing up, and hanging out clothes. After she did it all, he said she can go out anywhere for 2 whole hours. Katie was relaxing on the beach untill a Orange and Silver Hedgehog walked along. His name was Mark, and the two knew each other quickly, and became a couple. Then both of them met Metal Tender, a yellow robot with dark blue shoes. Katie used her hammer tohit him, and then Mark and her went to Mexico city. On a hill, there was a Black and white Hedgehog,and the couple went so fast, they couldn't see him. They rolled onto the ground and they met the Hedgehog. His name was Twist and they produced a Team name called Team Cecilia's. Three days later Katie made posters for people who would like to join the team. No one joined and it was winter time. Katie turned a villian and set off. Twist quietly made a new team name with Mark, and they called it Team Ultimate. They told Metal Tender, Shadow, and Doctor Eggman to join. They agreed. Two months later, Katie the Hedgehog became a lifeguard in surfing, and she helped SonicFang from drowning in the water. After that a brown Hedgehog walked in. His name was Ja'Corey Jackson and they became friends. Then suddenly Ja'Corey had a battle in surfing with Rannat, and they Ja'Corey fell into the water. Katie went and saved him, then took him to SonicFang, the surfing pro. Katie had to go and get some claims and went to check on them. Katie took Ja'Corey somewhere fun - Lava slides. Days later Katie went to the beach and found him and SonicFang training. She took her surfboard and went with them. Ja'Corey won the SonicFang Memorial surf off and then Katie and him became a couple. When Ja'Corey got married to Katie, they became King and Queen, fustrating the main King, Zapper. The army of Ja'Corey told him he was no longer King, so he ran away crying. 1 year later, Ja'Corey and Katie had children, one was called Humalog, and the other Solar. They were then Prince and Princess, and their parents showed them their family. Katie's fans are loving the fact that she's Queen, and they still are. After a few struggles, Katie and Ja'Corey divorced, and her children were sent to care due to her exit from Gameset Land. Katie was saving the animals, once more, and later on she saw a Cat version of herself. Her name is called Kitty and she can't talk. She sign - languaged it, and they became best friends. Katie never returned for 5 months, and then she returned with 2 other friends, Sky Drifter and Bubby. She wanted to see the gold laterns for her birthday. Then she saw Twist, and she apologised and now she is back as a hero. So Twist took her to see the laterns and then they ended up being in a strong good friend relationship. About 6 months later, Katie was renamed to "Holley Shiftwell" and she has power ability. After, she met a person named DonPaule, a German Hedgehog who likes eating rice and is commander of east part of Germany. After they started to know each other, they became best friends, and they still are now. Holley found out that DonPaule was a DJ with SonicFang and Steve. 2 weeks later, Holley met Darker, a Hedgehog from Serbia. He looked like a vampire but Holley didn't mind and they ended up being in a relationship. Later she heard that Darker was Racing_Splashstripes from World Of Cars, and you can friend him on Facebook. Holley, Darker and DonPaule became a team, and the team is called Overdrive, the idea is from Sonic Heroes. The main owner of Katie (Holley Shiftwell) decided to give her a new look. Now she is a full power type, with yellow skin and extra features added. Now her shadow is a yellow pheonix. Friends Mark (Used to a boyfriend) Twist (now they like each other) SonicFang Ja'Corey (Broke up) Rannat (Before) Atha Rapid Ashley CokeDow Magnet (New friend) Shadow Flynn Mike Scarlet Darker Herself (Classic self) (Katie Generations) Kitty (Cat version of herself) ''(Katie Generations, ''Scrapped)''' Enemies Metal Tender Rannat (After he knocked out Ja'Corey) Doctor Eggman Thrust's Shadow (Dark Pheonix) Family Surge (Mother) Thrust (Father) Scarlet (Katie's lost sister) Skydon (Katie's lost cousin) Relationships Mark (Past only) Ja'Corey (Broken up) Twist (Prefect) Darker DonPaule (Best friend) Category:Hero to Villian Category:Hedgehogs